Connected by the Stars
by RaeReads
Summary: Years and years of Luka's life, she's been obsessed with one thing- stars. They connected her with a lot of people and objects in life, from those who were blood-related and those who weren't. And then an average day of Luka's life of gazing at the stars turns upside down when the stars connected her once again, but this time someone who's been linked to her being this whole time.
1. Stars on a Blade

Stars met the night sky, cold air would hit, and feelings would creep from the corner. Crossing my legs, my back fell down to touch the roof's wooden surface, making my body tingle in delight. Everything looked so lovely, but it made my heart ache a little. The thought that the universe is created for humans could definitely not be correct, with how big the universe is. How many stars are out there, planets, asteroids; there is no way something as big as this would be made for something so small and insignificant.

My hand lifted itself up slowly, and my fingers spaced themselves out seamlessly, comparing every small little white dot in the space between. There were moments while I was staring I could feel the light breeze swirl around me, my body shivering with pure delight. Or the soft chirps from the crickets that had been on the grassy ground, seemingly never to stop.

After what felt like hours upon hours of looking in the galaxy that had held Planet Earth, reluctantly I forced myself up off the cold surface of the roof and opened up the window that had been close by. Swiftly and silently I entered my room, closing the window behind me and locking it with a slight click.

The scent of cooked tuna had entered my nostrils as I opened the window to my room, making my saliva start to trail down to my neck. Taking careful steps around the objects that had covered the floor, I got closer to the door that had separated me from the tuna.

When I finally reached the door, I immediately turned the knob and started dashing to the scent that had captivated me from my room. Halting when I entered the kitchen, Luki was there looking at his nails and leaning against the counter as he waited for me. When he finally saw me, his eyes rolled and could only let out a soft sigh.

"You're late, you know. At least spend some time with your older brother, will you?"

"Sorry Luki, I was looking at the stars again! They're just so fabulous and-"

"And you can't resist looking at them. Yeah, you've told me this a thousand times Luka. Just make sure to keep better track of your time. I mean, at least I know you're this kind of immature yet serious person when it comes to tuna."

Walking over to the frying pan and grabbing a silver spoon, he plopped some tuna on two plates and then proceeded to douse it in leeks. Taking my gaze off him, I grabbed two plastic spoons from the box holding them and setting them down on the table that Luki had placed the plates on.

When we were all done preparing the table, we both sat down at one of the four chairs that had surrounded the circular table. We both started digging in, letting the comfortable silence surround us as we ate. Halfway through, Luki looked up at me, not taking his eyes off of me. Uncomfortably, I looked back at him and waited for him to speak.

"Luka, why are you so entranced with space?" I thought about what he said, not really knowing the answer. Why am I? There were so many reasons why- I thought it was beautiful; but why was it appealing to me? Shaking the thoughts in my head, I awkwardly answered back.

"I... I don't know? There is just something about the universe that relates to us and-"

Chuckling when I was responding, he only gave me a grin. Fumbling around in his pocket, he pulled out a bright blade inscribed with the shape of stars. Giving him a look, he waited for me to grab the knife from his hand and with confusion, I took the knife.

"Our father wanted you to have that Luka."

I looked down at the blade, running my fingers on the carvings. When the cold metal touched my skin, it made me feel something. I couldn't place what it was though, that made this strange feeling in my gut.

"Did you hear Luka?"

Ripping my gaze away from the object that was in my hand, I stuffed it away in a pocket and focused my attention on Luki, who looked like he was about to spill his guts.

"Heard about what?"

"Your new school."

"I have to go to another school? Luki, I've been transferring too much, don't you think it's time for me to stay at one like a normal student?"

"Luka please, I had a hard enough time deciding whether or not I should transfer you. Just one more time, please."

Incredulously, I only gave him a glare, and his eyes sunk only in response. A strike of guiltiness hit my heart, and all I could do was shrink back into my chair and just nod. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand, and rubbed it reassuringly.

When Luki went back to his seat, he grabbed his spoon and started eating again, and I picked up my half eaten meal and placed it in the fridge. Heaving a sigh, I trudged back slowly to my room, each step making me more exhausted than the last.

Reaching the door, I leaned on it and creaked it open, the light from the moon casting upon my desk. Pulling the chair out, I plopped down and stared at the moon which had been smiling at me. Trying my best to smile, I realized I was feeling emotionally tired to function properly. Would I be able to make new friends? Would I be able to do anything there? Could I do anything? Rubbing my forehead, I tried my best to process everything that was running through my mind.

After thirty minutes, everything was still a huge mess still, but at the least, I felt like I could sort out feelings that jumbled my brain into a pile of goo. Looking around my room, I grabbed a ball that had been thrown the night aimlessly before and started doing the same thing again. Hearing the slamming sounds against the wall made my heart relax and felt calmer after what felt like hours.

Once the emotion had been brought down to a stable level, something light hit me at the side of my stomach. Wincing I fumbled around my pocket, feeling the knife Luki had given me. Of course! Why was I so dumb at times? Sighing at myself I took the knife out, letting the carvings reflect the light the moon had given off in my room.

It was gorgeous, no doubt about it. The way everything was carved out, the craftsmanship seemed to be made by the universe itself, giving its gift to me. Pondering how sharp it was, I grabbed a pencil that's lead had been broken. Saying a quick sorry, I brought the blade up to the middle of the pencil, slowly sawing it back and forth. In a matter of seconds, it had been cut in half perfectly, and the blade had not a single scratch on the surface.

I put it down cautiously and walked over to the window, unlocking it once more. The time was getting later, which meant that the stars would be welcomed by the black sky. I crawled out of the window frame, taking a deep breath to feel the fresh air all over my body once I got out.

Silence. That was the first thing that had greeted me, not even able to hear my breathing or the crickets chirping. Taking everything in, from my whole life up until this moment, I could only remember fragments that held only the most crucial memories.

In the middle of it all, soft pounding on my door caught my attention. Luki. He was standing there with a weak grin, making me only close my eyes and sigh. He entered through the window frame, taking in everything just like me.

"Luka, I'm sorry. I'm a terrible brother."

"No, you aren't."

Turning toward me, all he did was look at me in shock. He reached his hand toward the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair. But everything was still in this moment, no time was noticeable.

"You sure? I've moved you so much, it's kind of laughable."

"I'm sure. I promise. I don't mind, there wasn't anybody worth my time at my school. Or, I guess old school now."

"Are you curious?"

"What do you mean curious?" I'm always curious, and you know that."

"About the blade."

Facing his direction, I nodded slowly. He seemed to know everything about it, at least by his facial expression. The way his eyebrows were raised to the fact his mouth was not his usual expression of joy, made me gulp of nervousness.

"That blade... the one that father said you should have is so special to mother."

"Huh, mother, haven't heard that one in a while. Anyway, continue."

"You know about the magic in this world right?"

"Yeah, that only some people have it and go to an academy while others have none and attend normal schools."

"Our mother made that out of the stardust she collected when they were doing a magic expedition."

I knew everything about the expedition. The way mother was excited about it and would tell Luki and I about it every day or the fact that she died. She never came home. Nobody could find her for days, and when they finally saw her there she was. Her lifeless body near the stars she loves so much.

"Was this the last object that mother touched, Luki?"

"Yes."

I swallowed everything I could to not scream in pain. To not cry because I felt isolated from the information I felt like I had to know. And yet, even though I thought that - physically my body was paralyzed.

"Is that why you're so obsessed with the stars Luka? To have a connection with mother?"

"Luka, can you answer me, please."

Both of us were hurt by the information that was concealed a long time ago. But I couldn't articulate the words to make a coherent sentence, it was all just a blob of words that I felt right now. Hurt. Betrayed. But most of all, confused.

"Yeah, that's why I'm obsessed with the universe. But over time I guess I found out the reason why mother loved the universe so much."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's because there are so many things out there that Mom figured that was never made for us humans. We are the tiniest speck in the scheme of things, and that will never change."

"Jeez, you are just like our father."

Rolling my eyes, I stuck my tongue out. Doing the same thing as me, Luki started to mock me by crossing his eyes. My face burned with rage, and he went as quickly as he could back into my room and to his bedroom, with me on his tail.

Then he stopped suddenly and turned toward me with open arms. I tried stopping my feet in time to get out of a hug but to no avail and I landed right into his embrace.

"I forgot to tell you something."

"Wzat iz ti?"

"Oh sorry Luka, I didn't realize my grip on you was that tight."

"What Luki?"

"There's this girl named Miku, and she's going to show you around the neighborhood tomorrow, alright? She's also a part of the MSA so treat with proper respect. Night Luka."

Feeling his arms around me no more I walked back to my room at a pretty steady pace. When I entered my room, the first thing I did was collapse onto my bed and landing on all the pillows I had built. Then I thought about what he said. MSA... why did that sound so familiar. And then it came all so suddenly. Magical Space Academy. An academy for girls and women who have powers related to space. The same academy my mom went to...

And, as the day was about to end, the silence was broken by one thing:

"WAIT, WHAT?!"

* * *

A/N: So I know I promised you guys earlier updates but... you know, life likes screwing people over. Anyways, I realize that I can't get out of the magical (So fantasy) thing and that's because I love fantasy a little too much. However, I have one fanfiction not related to magic at all and will post it when I'm done. Anyways, reviews are helpful but again, aren't required. Hope you have a good rest of your day


	2. New Connection

The high-pitched beeping coming from the alarm clock made me flinch a little bit when it started up. As I let it sit, the noise kept on getting louder, making me groan and throw a pillow at the wall. Slamming my fist into the button that made it stop, I instantly regretted the action I took. I screamed at the pain my hand was in and the fact that I might have to buy another alarm clock.

Heavy and rushed footsteps could be heard approaching my room, and with a bang, the door swung open. Luki stood there, his hands on his knees after rushing to my room as fast as possible.

"Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, my hand just hurts a little bit. And, I might have to buy another alarm clock."

A sigh came out of Luki's mouth, and walked over to me and made a little flop on my bed. His eyes met mine, and he immediately ripped his eyes off me. The room was filled with a clash of uncomfortable yet comforting silence, making both of us not making a sound.

"So, are you ready for Miku? She'll be here in about 2 hours."

The silence was broken by a simple question. But for some odd reason, my voice could only make a high pitched sound of air released. My hands were shaking from the nervousness of meeting someone who might know something about mother. Then everything snapped in place.

"Do you plan on making me take advantage of her?"

"No, of course not, I could care less about her right now. But, if you learn information about mom along the way, I'd like to be informed."

"Yeah sure, that's just another way to say you want me to use her."

He shrugged and left the room to make breakfast, his footsteps getting quieter as he went further away from my room. I turned around to look at the alarm the clock which still is laying there in silence and probably broken. I pressed the snooze button, the numbers getting dimmer to show it was still working. I threw it on the ground in confusion and in anger, however, making it more broken in the process.

I lifted myself out of bed, stretching my arms and legs from what just happened and started to make myself look more presentable for Miku. Sure, what I was wearing right now would've been fine: a plain white t-shirt and some basketball shorts, but I didn't want to make Miku think I was a sleaze who was lazy.

I heard a sudden knocking from my room just as I was about to strip, seeing Luki in the doorway with a smirk plastered on his face. I blushed at the sudden intrusion and forced my shirt back down to cover my stomach.

"Hehe, you seem to be putting effort into this. It's like you guys are going on a first date or something."

"W-what? No, I don't even know her that well yet! I just wanted to make myself not seem like a couch potato!"

"Well, I want to help pick out your outfit! I heard she's adorable from her mother and you know us Megurine's are known to dress to impress!"

"Ugh, fine, but hurry up. I don't want to be late."

"For your date?"

I hit the top of his head making him flinch in shock. He let out a laugh and started rummaging through my closet, setting aside the ones he liked on the bed. I stared in amazement of my brother and how quick he was at choosing the clothes, while I took forever to determine what I would wear for society to see.

"Alright, done!"

I looked at the selection he made, most of the articles consisting of pants and different variations of white shirts. I stared at them for a second, pulling the white button shirt and a black skirt with the color gold at the edges of it. I proceeded to push Luki out of the room while saying repeated thank yous to him, making him grin. When he was finally out of the room, I shut the door quickly and stripped down.

I walked toward the mirror leaning against the wall, taking in my nude body. Scars ran across my body, the largest one had run down diagonally across my back and the smaller ones on my neck. I stared at myself for a good minute, feeling ashamed of my body and what it looked like. Usually, people thought about their weight, but I knew what bothered me was the different parts of my skin that had scars all over them- something I could never get off myself.

Shaking my head, I started to put each piece of clothing on to distract myself from the thoughts I had. Each section began to cover the scars I hated, each one making me feel calmer. Once my whole body way covered I rushed to the bathroom, adjusting clothing as needed and brushed my teeth. It only seemed like minutes flew by when I woke up this morning but bringing myself down from the rush of this morning I had realized it had been an hour.

My heart started beating fast from seeing someone who might or might've not known about mother. The thought of knowing more about my mother was a sweet comfort; however, I knew that I was manipulative if I got too curious I couldn't even stop myself. Grabbing the knife off my desk and a wallet, I stuffed it in my pocket, my feet started moving to the door and out to the kitchen, a smell of cooked tuna drifting in the air.

My feet halted when I reached the room I was looking for and waited for him to notice me standing in a spot silently. After a few minutes of standing and staring at him playing with his fingers in deep thought, he finally realized my presence and started to wave at me with a wide smile.

"You don't have long to have breakfast you know? Are you sure you still want some?"

"Actually, I'm just going to stuff it in some containers and share some with Miku as thanks for showing me around the neighborhood."

"Hmm... You do that. When you come home you know I'm probably in my room napping, so don't interrupt me. Unless some alien crashes into the backyard. Or you need serious help, that too I guess."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I rushed to the cabinet and grabbed out two glass containers that were sealed by the covers that came with it. I grabbed two clean spoons and started stuffing both of the containers with the tuna breakfast Luki had cooked. After finishing the food, I walked into the living room seeing Luki stuff his face full of the tuna and cheese.

"You're nasty Luki, you do know that right?

"Yeah, I do Luka."

"Where am I suppose to meet up with her?"

"The Kagamine Cafe. Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, the cafe that was near the park right? I saw think I saw it on the way driving to our house0." He gave me a thumbs up, making me run outside the door with everything I needed messily being held with my arms and hands. The Kagamine Cafe? Perhaps I could get some pleasant coffee while I wait for this Miku girl. A little grin formed as I ran to the cafe, the scent of cooked pastries and freshly brewed coffee beans wafted into my nostrils the closer I got to the cafe.

After a ten minute run to the cafe, I was panting and sweating like a dog. I hope I look presentable in front of Miku. Wait. Why do I want to look presentable in front of her? Why do I care again? I shrugged it off as an instinct to at least look presentable as a first impression and entered the cafe with a smile clearly on my face.

A little bell rang as I walked in and a small girl came out behind a curtain that most likely made a barrier between the kitchen and the shop.

"Oh! You look like a new Customer! What's your name and what do you want to drink or eat?"

"Ah, my name is Luka. Uhm, can I have some black coffee with four teaspoons of sugar and half a cup of milk? Also, nothing to eat, I already have something."

"Yep! Black coffee, four teaspoons of sugar and a half of cup of milk coming up!" I laughed at the girl, her friendliness was radiating out of her. I hope she remembers my order because I bet I'll be coming here often. I gave her the money and found myself a seat in the little store. It was homey. The scent of freshly brewed beans, the wooden interior, and the tiny amount of people in here was soothing. I stared outside the window seeing small little birds on the birch tree. I plopped the containers of food on the table and loosened my arms a little bit after holding them for so long.

A little ring was produced from the bell at the from the door at the opening, breaking my staring from the window. A teal haired girl walked in, her eyes scanning the area briefly and walked up to the cashier. She was pretty cute. The way her teal hair flowed behind her in those twin-tails, her pale skin shining from the sunlight that hit it and her eyes having a darker shade of teal; it made me swallow my saliva.

She smiled at the person at the cash register, a small boy, similar to the girl that served me, but his hair a little shorter. He smiled back and gave her a thumbs up and scrambled to the kitchen. She walked towards the high circle table near me, and she was struggling to sit herself up on the high chair but managed it herself.

"Luka, your coffee is ready!"

The sudden voice snapped me out of my daze, and I walked to the register where the girl that took my order was smiling and hold a cup full of what I presume to be my coffee. I gave her a bow and briskly walked to my table again, but this time, the teal-haired girl was sitting in the seat across from me.

"You shouldn't leave stuff by itself, it could get stolen. Then again, it's food so I guess it wouldn't be as important, but it's something that has a chance to get stolen," she stated casually as she played with her fingers, not even taking one glance at me.

"Are you Hatsune Miku?" I guessed, seeing as she knew who I am.

"Yeah, I am." Her voice reeked of boredom, and I stayed silent through all of it. Even though she had that tone, I couldn't help but smile. She glanced over at me, confused, but from the little smirk, she held she was enjoying herself.

"So, why'd you move over here?" She said, finally looking me in the eye. The more I stared at her, the more I realized how beautiful she was in person. The jacket that she had was covered in stars, and her shirt had a bright and radiating moon that was showing from the uncovered part of her coat. After what seemed like an hour had passed by of just staring at her, she let out a little cough, snapping me to pay attention again.

"Oh sorry! Uh, we moved here because my brother needed a quicker way to get to his work."

"You don't live with your dad or your mom?"

"Ah, no. Unfortunately, my died two years ago due to natural causes. My mother died on her space expedition, so my brother and I had to move in together."

"Sorry for your loss. Hmm... Space expedition? Did she go to MSA?"

"Yeah. I don't know if you know of her though..."

"Tell me her name. That is of course if you're comfortable with telling me."

"Luna. Her name was Luna. Luna Megurine."

Studying Hatsune's face was strange her face looked confused and dumbfounded at my answer. She shook her head a little, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I know her. She would get talked about by some of the teachers as if nostalgia was running through their head. My teacher grew up with her, if I remember correctly, so it's a given that all their students would know about her."

I nodded a little. A little bittersweet to hear about my mother from a stranger. She would always come home with a huge smile on her face, never showing her disappointment with teaching students. She was a great teacher, mother, and friend, someone you could rely on when times get rough.

"Well if your mom was in the MSA, shouldn't you be going to the school?"

"Ah, no. I might have powers and magic, but I prefer to not to use them. My mom told me that she would rather me live as someone who didn't have powers, so I do."

"But you do have them, correct?"

"Correct."

"Hmm... interesting. Well, it was rude of me to introduce myself the way I did. Please, call me Miku. I'm guessing the food you left was for you and me?"

"Oh yes! That was the purpose. Nice to meet you, I'm Luka."

A little chuckle could be heard under Miku's breath, and she grabbed the container next to me, touching my hand as she did so. An uncomfortable feeling in my stomach hit, and I covered my face, concealing the slight blush I had on my face. She opened the container, however, and a waft of tuna filled the surrounding area, and I took my hands off my face. Looking at her grab a spoon, she scooped up the tuna and licked her lips subtly. She took the tuna off the spoon, her face lighting up after tasting it.

"Does this have leek in it?"

"Oh yeah. Are you allergic to it?"

"No! I actually like leek a lot. Thanks for the food Luka," she stated as she continued digging into the food that was in front of her. Heat rushed up to my face as I did what Miku did previously. It took roughly both of us to finish ten minutes to complete the food, both of us sighing after finishing.

"That was actually pretty delicious, You should give me the recipe. Anyways, you ready to take that tour?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Do you need some help caring the containers?"

"N-no, don't worry. It's only two small containers."

"Well then let me hold one."

Giving in to her demands, I handed her the container she ate out of. I don't know if I could exactly tell what was in her eyes, but it gave off that she was happy, even though her face was stoic. I shrugged it off though, getting up and walking out of the cafe with Miku. On the way out, however, I noticed the girl that had served me had winked at me and gave me thumbs up. Giving her a look, I shrugged and left, Miku holding the door for me as we walked out.

"Hey, if you want to take a tour of MSA you can. I'm pretty sure your mother's books are in the archives."

"Perhaps. Thanks for showing me around Miku."

As we walked, a comfortable silence surrounded us. And for now, as we walk, I think we both had things running around our mind. Something was nagging that something was off with the area, but I shook it off and continued to listen to Miku when she talked.

A/N: I... made it out from testing hell finally. Just kidding, I literally have been crammed with tests after tests, so sorry for the really late updates. I'm glad to be back! Anyways yeah, this one is a little rushed because the only time I have now is at night for like, an hour and when I finish my class work early. Anyways, I hope you guys have a nice day!


End file.
